1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general technical field of agricultural machines. The invention relates to an agricultural machine comprising a chassis, an engine, a driver's cabin, a hitch and at least two working units. Said working units are connected to said hitch of said agricultural machine by a hitching frame. Said at least two working units are able to be pivoted between a working position in which said working units extend substantially horizontally and transversely to the direction of travel in work, and a transport position in which said working units extend substantially above said chassis.
2. Discussion of the Background
In the prior art, there is such a self-propelled agricultural machine fitted with several working units so as to cover a wide area and improve its productivity. Said working units may usually be placed on the front or on the rear of the agricultural machine. Such machines have a working width that can reach 9 meters. To move them on the roads, it was necessary to provide a transport position of reduced width in which the working units are pivoted to the vertical to comply with the legislation limiting the transport width to three meters.
The folding of said working units to the vertical, in order to comply with this maximum width of three meters for movements on the public highways, leads to a limitation of the working width of the working units because the machine must also comply with the height limitation of four meters. In this transport position, there is a problem relating to the positioning of the working units lifted at the front or at the rear of the machine, according to the model, which is that of stability particularly if there is wind or on uneven ground. The instability of the machine may, in certain unfavorable conditions, cause it to tip over.
For the purpose of resolving the main difficulties mentioned above, document FR 0551207 of the applicant has proposed an agricultural machine comprising a driver's cabin capable of moving and pivoting so that the machine can move in transport in a direction opposite to that of work. In transport, folding the working units on the chassis does not cause instability of the machine when driven on roads and tracks. For this, the two working units are connected to a central support. This central support is articulated on the hitching frame by means of an articulation that is horizontal and perpendicular to the direction of travel and by means of an actuator acting between the central support and the hitching frame. Therefore, the working units pivot about the horizontal articulation by means of the actuator. The working units tip over the machine.
The use of such a horizontal articulation between the central support and the hitching frame is not optimal. The agricultural machine usually carries out different types of work; for this it uses several types of working units. It is therefore necessary to provide, for each of the types of working units, an articulation and an actuator between the central support and the hitching frame allowing the working units to tip over the agricultural machine.
The object of the present invention is to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks and to propose an agricultural machine as described in the introduction that is simpler to produce.
Accordingly an important feature of the invention consists in the hitch being connected to said chassis via a rigid structure, itself connected to said chassis by means of a transverse articulation, at least one actuator being provided between the chassis and said rigid structure to allow said rigid structure to tip about the transverse articulation. The working width of the working units is therefore not limited to four meters, the height limit according to the road legislation.
The hitch of the machine makes it possible to tip working units of large dimensions into the transport position over the chassis.
The agricultural machine is therefore efficient because it has a high work rate with a reduced transport width. Such a solution is therefore very attractive. During transport, the agricultural machine according to the invention is relatively compact and it is less than four meters high, therefore within the authorized gauge. The machine is picked up and it is very stable during movements between the working zones. Because this hitch has a rigid structure, an articulation and an actuator provided on the chassis, the machine also becomes multipurpose. It can therefore be made to move several types of working units with great widths.
Such a hitch can be used both on agricultural machines having working units placed behind the chassis in its working position, and on machines having front-mounted units and comprising a driver's cabin that can be moved and can pivot 180°.
Other features and advantages of the invention will emerge from the following description with respect to the appended drawings which are given only as nonlimiting examples.